The present invention relates to a structure of a flash movable decorating lamp, and especially to a structure by which a flash circuit board can be detached or attached conveniently.
In the conventional flash circuit board, if it is to have the function of sequential actions of a movable decorating lamp, other than a circuit unit comprising the original high pressure converting circuit 60, a high voltage storage capacitor 65, a triggering circuit 70, a flash lamp tube 75 and a high voltage triggering coil 80, as shown in FIG. 1, a further movable decorating lamp sequential control circuit is necessary (including a N loop movable decorating lamp sequential control circuit and movable decorating lamps 1 to N), as shown in FIG. 2. After the aforesaid two circuits are integrated, the whole structure is bulky with a low economic efficiency in manufacturing.
Moreover, the conventional flash lamp circuit has many connecting wires in applications (such as used in application of loads) with less variations.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel structure of a flash movable decorating lamp by which the defects in the prior art can be improved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a structure of a flash movable decorating lamp comprising at least one first unit and at least one second unit. Each of the first units is arranged with a high pressure converting circuit and an actuation circuit. Each second unit is installed with a movable decorating lamp flash circuit. The high pressure converting circuit and actuation circuit are connected to the movable decorating lamp flash circuit through connectors (or a bank of wires). As the present invention is used in different system with different voltage (AC or DC), it is only needed to update the high pressure converting circuit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a structure of a flash movable decorating lamp, in which no screw is used in fixing, the flash -circuit board can be detached or attached conveniently.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a structure of a flash movable decorating lamp, wherein a serial system or a serial and parallel connection system with many variations can be formed by a plurality of first unit and a plurality of second unit.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.